Besessen
by Nijin
Summary: Wenn zwei Raufbolde sich langweilen, bemerken sie das sonst Ungesehene. Um sich dann Spaß zu verschaffen, tun sie... SetoxJoey (YamixHikari)
1. Kapitel 1

**°#°#°Besessen 01°#°#°**

**Titel:** Besessen

**Autor:** Nijin

**E-Mail:** bijin-megamit-online.de

**Homepage:** www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

**Chapter:** 1/ voraussichtlich 5 bis 6.

**Series:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Disclaimer: **Nix meins T.T Und ich verdien damit auch nichts außer Spaß am Schreiben.

**Pairing: **Seto x Joey ( Yami x Hikari Andeutungen)

**Rating:** PG-16

**Warning:** PWP, Lime, Lemon, Com (?)

**Note:** Die FF ist seit Mai begonnen, nur nicht vollendet worden° Ich dachte, da ich den Chap hier schon mal hab, kann ich es euch zum Lesen geben.

_Wenn zwei Raufbolde sich langweilen, bemerken sie das sonst Ungesehene.  
Um sich dann Spaß zu verschaffen, tun sie das Unverzeihliche.  
Die Konsequenzen dieser Tat sind jedoch nicht wirklich für sie negativ, sondern müssen von den Opfern getragen werden...  
Wie diese damit klarkommen, wird man nachlesen müssen ._

* * *

"Da wären wir, Yugi. Wirklich schick hier, findest du nicht?", fragte Joey aufgebracht und beäugte den mit Discolichtern belichteten Raum, wo momentan die beste Laune zu herrschen schien.

"Ja. Da hast du recht, Joey.", lächelte Yugi und deutete dann in eine Sitzecken, wo sich momentan all ihre anderen Freunde befanden. Ryou, Tristan, Tea, Malik und Duke bemerkten sie dann kurz nach ihrem Eintritt und das brünette Mädchen winkte ihnen fröhlich zu.

Als die beiden Freude grinsend bei ihnen ankamen und sich auf die gepolsterte Couch fallen ließen, war die Clique komplett.

"Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass der Eisklotz so gutherzig sein kann.", begann Joey das altbekannte Thema und alle nickten zustimmend.

"Wer hätte auch jeweils glauben können, dass er eine so teuere Reise der Klasse spendieren würde?", wand Tea ein.

"Er meinte, er wolle nur nicht erneut in ein so abgekommenes Loch, wie letztens landen, darum wolle er die Reise selbst aussuchen und sie dann der Klasse als Geschenk für das Abschlussjahr machen.", grinste Duke dann und rümpfte die Nase.

"Eingebildeter Prolet.", knurrte Joey daraufhin. "Aber die blöde Lehrerin war ja auf alles eingegangen, was von ihm kam."

"Ist halt beliebt, unser Gernegroß.", lachte Tristan.

"Seht es doch von der positiven Seite und seit nicht immer so kritisch. Würde er nicht so verwöhnt sein, würden wir jetzt nicht hier sitzen.", motzte Malik genervt und ließ seinen Blick durch den Saal gleiten. Die anderen Klassenkameraden und andere Hotelbesucher, die hierhin gefunden haben, um sich etwas zu entspannen und zu amüsieren, unterhielten sich miteinander, tranken und lauschten der Musik. Das Hotel war für sie alle sonst unbezahlbar gewesen. Eine solche Reise würde sich kaum einer von ihnen leisten können. Ihre Schlafzimmern waren grandios, das Essen hervorragend, die Bedienung hilfsbereit und alles in einem einfach himmlisch. Was gab es da noch zu meckern?

"Hast recht.", lächelte Tea und zwinkerte dem Dunkelhäutigen zu, was dieser jedoch geschickt ignorierte.

"Na dann wollen wir doch mal die Party schmeißen! Wer will was trinken?", lachte Duke und erhob sich von seinem Platz. "Ich geb' euch in dieser Runde was aus. Die nächste übernimmt wer anders, klar?"

Die anderen stimmten ein und übergaben dann ihre Wünsche, welche sich der schwarzhaarige Dungeon Dice Monsters - Spieler gedanklich notierte.

Als dieser sich auf den Weg machte und grinsend durch die Gegend marschierte, merkte er nicht das hinterhältige Grinsen, welches sich auf den Lippen von zwei Jungen bildete, die an einem Tisch neben der Theke saßen. Im nächsten Moment stolperte Duke auch schon über ein ihm absichtlich in den Weg gestelltes Bein.

Ächzend rappelte er sich auf und schaute nach den Miesepetern, die sich diesen Spaß erlaubt hatten.

"Wie denn auch sonst? Könnt ihr euch nicht einmal hier normal, wie alle anderen, benehmen?", knurrte er angesäuert und glättete sich seine nicht zerknitterte Kleidung. Warum war er eigentlich gar nicht überrascht Bakura und Marik als die Halunken zu identifizieren?

"Ach, das tut mir aber leid. Meine Beine sind so schön lang geworden, dass sie denen von Kaiba bald Konkurrenz machen werden. So haben sie unter dem Tisch wenig Platz, und ich gewehrte ihnen die Freiheit halt hier. Verzeih. Dass du keine Augen im Kopf hast, die du nützlich einsetzen kannst, konnte ich schlecht wissen.", höhnte Bakura, wobei er sein Gesicht mitfühlenden verzog . Seine Stimme jedoch triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus und als er seine Rede beendet hatte, hörte man Marik neben ihm laut auflachen.

Grummelnd warf Duke den beiden noch einen wütenden Blick zu und ging dann seinen eigentlich geplanten Weg zur Theke, wo er die gewünschten Getränke holte.

Als der Junge ging, seufzten Bakura und Marik monoton auf.

"Echt öde hier. Zwar ist der Ort erstklassig, aber ich würde die dämliche Herberge mit zig anderen Kiddis doch vorziehen.", murrte der Weißhaarige dann und lehnte sich gelangweilt in seinen Stuhl zurück.

"Stimmt. Die könnte man ärgern, mehr oder weniger misshandeln und anderes mit ihnen anstellen. Hier kann man nichts machen, außer langsam dahin zu vegetieren. Bei den Ausflügen wird man garantiert ebenfalls nichts Aufregendes erleben. Was soll man hier auch machen, außer den Pharao und die Crew von seinem Winzling zu ärgern?", brummte Marik und fixierte die kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus Yugi und seinen Freunden, die sich gerade lachend über irgendetwas ergötzten.

Bakura nickte zustimmen. Doch sein Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich auf, als er den besagten Pharao den Raum betreten sah. "Sieh mal einer an. Wen haben wir denn da?", grinste er fies und sofort drehte auch der Ägypter seinen Kopf zu der gemeinten Person zu.

Ein ebenso diabolisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und seine Augen begannen zu glitzern. "Meinst du, wir können ihn mit irgendetwas auch erfreuen? Hast du 'ne Idee mit was?", fragte er dann und versuchte sich selbst etwas einfallen zu lassen.

"Momentan weiß ich nichts, was schlimmer sein könnte, als diesem Duk-Affen, der gleich hier mit Gläsern vorbei kommen wird, wieder ein Bein zu stellen, und dem Pharao somit eine kleine Erfrischung zu gönnen.", seufzte der andere und sah in Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen. Doch weiswissend machte dieser einen Bogen um die beiden und kam wohlauf bei seinen Freunden an.

"Spielverderber.", murrten beide Jungen und sahen überrascht zu der eben ankommenden Person.

"Habt ihr zwei Halsabschneider wieder was ausgeheckt?", fragte Yami streng, musste jedoch belustigt über die etwas überrascht wirkenden Gesichter der beiden Jungen den Kopf schütteln.

"Was willst du hier, Pharao? Musst du nicht zu deinen Kindern, babysitten?", knurrte Bakura.

"So freundlich heute wieder mal? Gegenfrage: Warum bist du nicht bei Ryou? Hat er dich wieder damit bestrafft, dass du nicht in seine Nähe kommen darfst, bis du dich wieder benehmen kannst?", grinste der Bunthaarige.

"Verpiss dich. Was wir hier machen geht dich nichts an.", mischte sich Marik ein.

"Nana. Was sind denn das für Manieren? Und du? Malik wieder am Zicken?", lachte Yami weiter und ignorierte die eigentliche Botschaft der scharfen Bemerkung des Ägypters.

"Was redest du da?! Sieh du lieber zu, dass du zu deinem kleinen Zwerg eilst, obwohl du ja eigentlich nicht viel größer als dieser selbst bist.", kam es dann wieder von Bakura, wobei das Lachen des Pharaos wieder verstummte.

"Ja, sieh zu, dass ihm nichts passiert. Denn, heute haben wir wieder Langeweile!", lachte dieses Mal Marik und sah in das entrüstete Gesicht des anderen.

"Ihr seit doch völlig durchgeknallt.", schüttelte Yami abermals den Kopf und ging dann an den Tisch der kleinen Gruppe.

"So wird man ihn immer wieder los. Mit dem kann man zwar auch scherzen, doch wenn es um sein Schoßkätzchen und dessen Zoogruppe geht, wird er wieder bockig. Störend, echt.", seufzte der Ägypter dann und stützte sein Gesicht mit dem Arm am Tisch ab.

Bakura nickte. Ein Gähnen entwich ihm etwas später und er schmatzte absichtlich. "Wenn hier nicht bald etwas passiert, zünd ich doch tatsächlich dieses Hotel an.", drohte er mehr zu etwas nicht Vorhandenem, als jemandem in diesem Raum, doch ein Rütteln an seinem Arm ließ ihn wieder voller Hoffnung den Blonden, der seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte, anblicken. "Wasis?", frage er enthusiastisch.

Ein Nicken in Richtung des Einganges und sofort verstand auch Bakura das Gemeinte.

"Ist dir auch aufgefallen, dass er ein wenig zu lange in die Richtung der Kindergartengruppe gestarrt hat?", fragte Marik mit einem teuflischen Grinsen und Bakura lachte hohl auf.

"Meinst du, wir sollten dem Armen etwas helfen?", fragte der Weißhaarige.

"So Arm ist der Gute nun auch wieder nicht. Aber alleine traut der sich doch nicht. So eine schüchterne Eisprinzessin aber auch."

Bakura grinste noch breiter. "Stimmt. Total kaibauntypisch. Er ist doch sonst immer so toll."

Sein Freund nickte zufrieden. "Und weißt du was?"

"Raus damit!", forderte Bakura.

"Ich hab auch schon bereits einen Plan", prahlte der Platinblonde.

Sofort wich der fragende Blick Bakuras einem hinterhältigen. "Na dann: It's Show time, Baby!' Listiges Glitzern bildete sich in seinen braunroten Augen.

* * *

**

* * *

Ende Kapitel 1**

Ich hoffe, ihr seit nicht verwirrt? Wenn euch der Anfang gefällt, teilt es mir mit. Die Fortsetzung wird selbstverständlich länger sein, als der 1.Kapitel Es ist nur eine Art Test auf eure Reaktion.

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


	2. Kapitel 2

**Titel: Besessen**

Chapter: 2?

Note: So! Es gab eine lange Wartezeit, doch ich hab endlich den 2.Chap fertigbekommen

Übrigens ist mir etwas aufgefallen, für das ich mich sehr schäme. Ich hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft bei dem 1.Kapitel die falsche und unberichtigte Version hoch zu laden. Wobei natürlich sehr viele Rechtschreibfehler drin waren. Natürlich wird es auch hier welche geben - ich bin kein Rechtschreibgenie und hab leider keine Beta - aber immer noch weniger als beim letzten Chap. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht es mir?

Dennoch viel Spaß mit dem 2.!

* * *

"Na kommt Leute! Tanzen wir noch ein wenig!", scheuchten Tea und Joey alle auf die Beine. Diese erhoben sich nur quengelnd, gaben jedoch schnell nach.

"Würde jetzt viel lieber mit Bakura tanzen, aber der ist jetzt verschwunden..", murmelte Ryou traurig.

"Die beiden Quälgeister haben sich zu sehr gelangweilt, meinten sie. Mach dir nichts draus. Vielleicht klappt's ja morgen besser. Wir haben ja schließlich noch fünf Tage vor uns, Ryou." , munterte Yami ihn auf und brachte ein schwaches Lächeln ein.

'Hast recht. Ich werd ihn morgen fragen.", sagte Ryou.

"Na siehst du. Und jetzt tanz' mal ein bisschen.", mischte sich Tea in das Gespräch ein und schubste ihn auf die halbvolle Tanzfläche.

Einige andere, die nicht gerade dabei waren zu Trinken, tanzten ebenfalls auf der Fläche, sodass die Stimmung nicht mehr so unangenehm wie zu Beginn, wo sich alle lieber mit den Gläsern beschäftigten, war.

Im Takte der Melodie bewegten sich die Freunde und entspannten sich in kürzester Zeit.

Während sich die anderen nichtsahnend auf der Tanzfläche unter die Musik bewegten, lugten zwei Augenpaare hinter einer Ecke hervor und beobachteten die Situation genauestens.

"Wir haben fast alles vorbereitet.", flüsterte Bakura.

"Das heißt fast. Das Wichtigste fehlt jetzt noch.", verbesserte ihn Marik.

"Stimmt. Diese Idioten sind einfacher zu überwältigen. Aber was sollen wir mit dem da machen?"

Eine Weile herrschte Nachdenkpause zwischen den beiden, doch dann lachte Bakura leise auf. "Siehst du, was ich sehe?", fragte er Marik.

"Nein, was?", kam es fragend zurück.

"Der Aufschneider hat seinen heißgeliebten Mantel über die Lehne gehängt.", bemerkte der Weißhaarige grinsend.

Marik legte die Stirn in Falten. "Ja, und?"

"Das ist das beste Ablenkungsmanöver.", sagte Bakura.

Der Ägypter runzelte die Stirn. "Muss man dir alles aus der Nase ziehen?"

"Na alles schaffst du nicht!"

Verärgert sah ihn der Platinblonde an.

"Ist ja gut. Wär' doch gut, wenn der Mantel runterfallen würde, nicht?", erklärte Bakura dann wieder.

"Du meinst...", schien Marik das Gemeinte endlich zu verstehen.

"Genau!"

Gelangweilt lehnte sich der junge Firmenleiter, auch Seto Kaiba genannt, in die Polsterung unter und hinter ihm. Warum saß er hier überhaupt? Die anderen amüsierten sich zwar, er jedoch hatte keinen Spaß an der Sache. Morgen würde ein dämlicher Ausflug mit den anderen Schülern unternommen werden, bei dem er glücklicherweise nicht Teil zu nehmen brauchte. Er hatte die Lehrerin überreden können, diese Reise als ein Geschenk anzunehmen, dafür jedoch, wenn er Geschäfte zu erledigen hatte, an dem ganzen Kram nicht beteiligt sein musste. Die Lehrerin war begeistert von dem Vorschlag und nahm es natürlich nach einer Elternversammlung, bei der alle einstimmig zugesagt hatten, an. Wer wollte denn schon seinem Kind nicht eine so schöne Reise gönnen? Alle wollten es. Außer Joeys Vater.

Reichte schon, dass dieser erst zum Schluss der Versammlung angetorkelt war, er war auch noch dagegen gewesen, dass sein Kind überhaupt mitfahren durfte. Konnte das ein Vater sein?

'Erinnert mich an Gozaburo. Nur dass dieser kein Alkoholiker war...', dachte Seto tief seufzend und schüttelte das Glas mit seinem alkoholischen Getränk in der Hand.

Warum hatte er sich bei der Sache mit Joey eigentlich so sehr investiert? Sich so sehr dafür eingesetzt, dass dieser mit durfte, dass er sogar dessen Vater gedroht hatte, er würde auf der Strasse landen, und sein Kind würde in ein Haus kommen, das er verdient hatte?

Empfand er womöglich doch mehr als Hass für den blonden Jungen? Seit wann überhaupt interessierte er sich für das männliche Geschlecht?... Und wann bitteschön überhaupt für das weibliche? Gar nicht. Was wunderte ihn dann überhaupt noch?

Vielleicht aber setzte er sich für den Köter nur deswegen ein, weil er selbst fast das gleiche durchgelebt hatte. Er hatte nicht wirklich einen Elternteil, welcher ihn und seinen Bruder, Mokuba, liebte, und auch ihm wurde so wirklich alles verwehrt und verboten. Er musste kämpfen um zu überleben. Nur dass er mehr Glück als der Blonde bei der Sache hatte, war sein Vorteil gewesen. Er hatte die Chance, alles, was er nicht durfte jetzt mehr oder weniger aufzuholen, nachdem er es geschafft hatte seinen Stiefvater loszuwerden. Mehr oder weniger zumindest. Er wurde verändert. Er wurde kalt und distanziert von allen anderen...

Aber was würde es Joey nützen seinen Vater loszuwerden? Er würde auf der Straße landen, oder im Kindehrheim, so wie er damals. Aber ihn würde kein Gozaburo aufnehmen können und er würde nie das Glück haben, ein ganzes Imperium leiten zu dürfen, bei dem er eine große Macht bekommen würde. 'Dafür hat er zu wenig im Kopf.', dachte er seufzend und schloss einen Moment lang seine Augen. Die Musik hier war nicht wirklich sein Geschmack gewesen, aber was sollte man machen? Nach oben in sein Zimmer zu gehen, hatte er auch nicht wirklich Lust gehabt. Heute hatte er die gesamte Zeit, währen der Fahrt und während der Freizeit, die sie bekommen hatten, gearbeitet. Unterlagen und sämtliche Papiere sortiert, sowie ausgeführt. Statistiken und Tabellen, alles, was zu seiner alltäglichen Leiterarbeit gehörte musste er auch hier nachholen...

Auf einmal hörte er leises Rascheln neben sich und öffnete augenblicklich die Augen. Sein Mantel war von der Couchlehne runter auf den Boden gerutscht. Seufzend rutschte er zur Seite, um diesen Aufzuheben.

Die Chance nutzte Bakura und lehnte sich ganz schnell aus dem Blumengestrüpp hinaus, warf drei kleine Drops in Setos noch halbvolles Glas, wo es kurz zu sprudeln begann und wich dann auch schon wieder zurück in sein Versteck.

Währenddessen versuchte Seto leicht verärgert seinen Mantel unter einem Tischbein eines Tisches hinter seiner Couch, der merkwürdigerweise sich nun dahin verirrt hatte, herauszuziehen. 'Verdammte Hühnerkacke! Wie ist er zum Teufel noch mal DAHIN hingeraten?', fluchte er innerlich, was wohl eher durch den Alkoholkonsum verursacht war. Normalerweise fluchte er nie. Dafür hatte er sich zu gut unter Kontrolle.

Als er es endlich geschafft hatte und erzürnt sich seinem Glas widmete, bemerkte er, dass auch Joey sich gerade zu seinem Tisch bewegte, wo er nach seinem Glas griff und sich erfrischte. Das Tanzen hatte ihn aus der Puste gebracht. Auch er nahm dann einige erneute Schlücke aus seinem Glas, bemerkte nicht die Veränderung in dem Geschmack seines Getränks, sondern beobachtete die Tanzfläche, wo sich Menschen fröhlich bewegten.

So saß er noch weitere zehn Minuten da, bis sein Glas geleert wurde und erhob sich dann. Er fühlte sich plötzlich leicht merkwürdig. Wahrscheinlich lag es an der Übermüdung und dem Alkohol, auch wenn in nur geringer Menge. Leicht schaukelte er im Stehen, doch riss er sich wieder zusammen, griff nach seinem Mantel, der etwas zerknittert wurde, und ging dann davon. Die Treppe wollte er jetzt meiden, da er in seinem jetzigen Zustand keine fünfzehn Stockwerke bewältigen können würde, also ging er geradeaus zu den Fahrstühlen. Doch wie zu seinem Pech waren alle im Moment irgendwo, nur nicht da, wo er sich gerade befand. Also betätigte er einen Knopf, der einen Fahrstuhl rief und lehnte sich an der Wand daneben ab.

"Oha...", flüsterte Joey, als ein merkwürdiges Gefühl seinen Körper erschütterte. Er torkelte leicht und blieb dann schwankend stehen.

"Was ist los, Joey? Geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte Yugi besorgt. Die anderen bemerkten es nicht. Dafür waren sie zu abgelenkt.

"Ich...", begann der Blonde. Heiß. Ihm wurde einfach heiß. "...weiß nicht..."

Yugi beäugte ihn noch einen Moment lang. "Du solltest dich vielleicht setzen, oder nach oben auf dein Zimmer gehen, wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst. Das nächste Mal bekommst du einfach weniger zu trinken. OK?"

Joey verstand zwar nicht, was mit ihm los war, aber er nickte und ging dann zu ihrem Platz. Als er da so eine Weile lang saß, erkannte es, dass es etwas anderes sein musste, als zu viel Alkoholkonsum. Oder bekam man neuerdings vom Trinken einen Steifen?

Was?

Er riss schockiert seine Augen auf. Ja, er wusste, dass er ein wenig im Rausch war. Das Nächste mal würde er die Finger von diesen Getränken lassen, aber auch ein Betrunkener bekam doch von mir nichts, dir nichts einen Ständer, oder?

Und erst diese Hitze in seinem Körper... Er griff nach einer Flasche. An den Inhalt konnte er sich mittlerweile nicht mehr erinnern und trank daraus. Gerade da, wo er geglaubt hatte, das Feuer in sich gelöscht zu haben, begann ihm dieses mal noch schwindeliger zu werden. Die Sicht vor seinen Augen begann unecht zu wirken und die Geräusche um sich herum konnte er nicht mehr wirklich identifizieren. Er gluckste belustigt, als er benebelt feststellte, dass er betrunken war. Doch seine Erregung in seiner engen Jeans wurde dadurch nicht kleiner, im Gegendteil wuchs sie nur noch mehr und begann langsam richtig weh zu tun.

Plötzlich trat jemand neben ihn und beäugte ihn skeptisch. "Hey, Volltrottel! Ich sollte dir von Kaiba ausrichten, dass er dich zu einem Spiel in Duel Monsters herausfordert. Es sei denn, du hast Schiss und willst dich drücken?" sagte Marik grinsend und betrachtete lauernd den anderen, auf die Reaktion des Blonden wartend.

„Waaaaas! Iech und Schiess?" lallte Joey und sprang auf die Beine, bei ihm im Kopf begann sich jedoch alles leicht zu drehen und er fiel zurück in die Polster.

Marik lachte darüber und griff dann nach dem Oberarm des anderen. "Jetzt steh schon auf. Er ist sonst dann sehr verärgert." sagte er immer noch breit grinsend.

"Jaja...is scho guf..." brummte Joey leicht wimmernd, griff nach seinem Pulli, den er sich schwankend um die Taille wickelte und ließ sich dann von Marik aus der Bardisco ziehen.

Die Tatsache, dass er darüber skeptisch werden sollte, dass ausgerechnet Marik sich von Kaiba schicken ließ ihn, Joey, zu holen, hatte er ignoriert. Er war momentan mehr oder weniger kampfbereit gewesen und würde Kaiba nun in den Arsch treten!

Als sie im Flur zu den Aufzügen ankamen, schubste Marik Joey in Richtung eines gerade eben angekommenen Lifts, in welches Seto eben grad reinstieg. Joey torkelte hin und gerade, als die Tür sich zuschob, schaffte er es noch diese daran zu hindern, sich gänzlich zu schließen. "Stoooop!" brummte er und trat in den Lift.

"Wheeler? Siehst du nicht, dass ich hier bereits bin?" knurrte der brünette Firmenleiter und besah sich die schwankende Person vor sich. "Igitt, Köter! Du bist ja besoffen!" stellte er fest.

"Bieich nich!" stritt dieser ab und verzog sein Gesicht.

Seto sah ihn belustigt an. "Ach, nein?"

"Naaai-n, sachte i! Bissu taub?" schrie Joey, sich nicht mehr wirklich unter Kontrolle habend.

"Wie du meinst, Idiot. Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe. Und halte dein Schnabel geschlossen; du stinkst."

"Das lasche isch mia nich von dia gefahlen, Ka-iba!" schrie Joey wieder, als die Tür hinter ihm sich dann wieder schloss und der Fahrstuhl sich in Bewegung setzte.

Doch gerade, als sie einige Stockwerke hinter sich ließen, blieb der Fahrstuhl mit einem heftigen Ruck stehen. Es bewegte sich kein Zentimeter.

"Was ist los?" fragte Seto angesäuert. Er hatte es nicht vor noch länger mit diesem blonden Flohfänger in einer kleinen Kabine zu sein.

Doch zu allem Übel ging auch noch das Licht aus und nur eine kleine, dunkle rote Lampe auf der Decke erlaubte es den beiden die groben Umrisse von einander zu erkennen.

"Bakura?" fragte Marik grinsend, als er den kleinen Kontroll-und Sicherheitsraum betrat.

"Du bist rechtzeitig da. Es geht los.", kam es zurück.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 2**

* * *

Sodalle. Nun, ich weiß nicht, was ihr jetzt von dieser Ficci hier denkt, aber ich hoffe, dass ihr kein falsches Bild von ihr Bekommt. So kurz soll sie nicht werden und ich versuche sie so gut und verständlich wie nur möglich rüber zu bringen. Die Reaktion vom ersten Kapitel hat mich wirklich erstaunt und ich bin so happy darüber Mal sehen, wie euch das hier gefallen hat – oder nicht.

Ich wird mich, wenn ihr es woll dieses mal mehr beeilen!

Bedanken tu ich mich für die süßen Kommis bei Araglas16 Dankeschön!

Vielen Dank an euch alleganzdolldrück

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


End file.
